1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to protector apparatus and, more particularly, to protector apparatus for protecting a user's hairdo and garments from makeup while putting on and taking off the garment over the user's head.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,593 (Bailey) discloses a head and face protector. The apparatus comprises a split system of a bonnet type. There are ties at the back of the apparatus that extend to the front and tie beneath the user's chin and over a relative short portion of the apparatus which extends down over the user's neck. The short portion extends over the user's neck only at the front of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,393 (Mufich) discloses a disposable head protector that is somewhat similar to the apparatus of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,393 patent. The apparatus includes a slit at the back, and ties from the back extending to the front for tying purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,678 (Key) discloses a multi-purpose hair net apparatus in the generic configuration of a cylindrical hood. The apparatus includes ties that extend from the sides to the front. The apparatus is designed to protect the user's hairdo and it also may be used as a mosquito net.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,580 (Zeiber) discloses a multi-purpose hair net apparatus. The apparatus includes a dome which fits over the head and a skirt portion which extends downwardly from the dome. The apparatus includes ties adapted to be disposed about the torso of the user to hold the apparatus in place. The apparatus fits not only over the user's head, but apparently downwardly over the user's torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,567 (Dilger) discloses a protective mask which may be worn when dressing or changing clothes. The apparatus comprises a hood which is placed over the user's head. The hood apparatus includes three different embodiments, one of which is a hood made of transparent, air permeable material. A second embodiment is made from a generally rectangular piece of material folded along a central edge, and the sides of the material are appropriately secured together. The portion of the apparatus that fits over the lower portion of the user's face includes different types of elements to hold the material in place, such as "Velcro" type closures, or rubber, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,853 (Walton) discloses a protective garment for a hairdo. The apparatus includes a garment which is secured together by a ring at the top of the user's head and which garment extends downwardly over the user's head, and onto the user's neck and shoulders. The elastic element is used to secure the garment about the user's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,100 (Greer) discloses a hood made of a generally rectangular piece of material with rounded corners. The apparatus includes ties that extend from the rear of the apparatus to the front. The ties then tie beneath the users chin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,316 (Morandini) discloses another type of head protector apparatus that is made of somewhat a cylindrical configuration with a generally flat top and rectangular element is secured to the flat top portion and extends downwardly in a cylindrical configuration. A zipper is used to close the vertically extending ends of the rectangular portion. There is an elastic band at the bottom or lower portion of the cylindrical portion for gathering the cylindrical portion about the user's neck.
It is noted, from the above discussed patents, that some type of tie or closure is usually present. however, such is not needed with the apparatus of the present invention. The apparatus of the present invention fits over a user's head and neck portion, both in the front and in the back, with the front extending lower than the back. The apparatus is made of four generally identical panels, appropriately sewn or stitched together to comprise a sleeve-like element that is easy to put on and easy to remove, and that protects both the user's hairdo and clothes from makeup, and vice versa. The apparatus is made of relatively light weight, non-clinging material.